


To Change the Wind

by TheBlackFlamingo101



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackFlamingo101/pseuds/TheBlackFlamingo101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Noiz Reconnect route. Noiz and Aoba have moved to Germany to start a life, but the changes are proving too much for Aoba to handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First DMMD piece. Even though my favorite pairing is actually Aoba/Ren, Noiz and Koujaku are tied for second. Noiz's route always seemed to be the most believable to me (especially after all that weird shit at the end of Ren's route....), and they have such a great potential for angst.  
> The rating will be bumped to explicit when the second part is posted.  
> Thank you for reading. I also hope to do Koujaku and Ren fics in the future.

Tiny droplets of condensation rolled down the foggy windows of the penthouse as Aoba sat on a cushioned window seat and stared outside. It was a cold and cloudy fall day in Munich and it greatly mirrored Aoba’s mood. He hugged his knees to his chest, few thoughts crossing his mind as he watched the skyline.

Eight weeks had passed since Noiz had brought him all the way from Midorijima to live in Germany, and things weren’t going the way Aoba expected them to.

 _“It will get better. I promise,”_ Noiz had told him last night before they drifted off to sleep. But this morning Aoba didn’t even get out of bed to have breakfast with him. He had only gotten up about an hour and a half ago, and already wanted to go back to bed. A quick shower and a cup of coffee had refreshed him, but the snippet of energy was wearing off.

Aoba sighed heavily. It wasn’t even noon and he felt like shit. A mixture of depression, boredom, and loneliness brewed inside him and weighed him down like an anchor.

Aoba felt a bit of clawing from his empty stomach and briefly thought about eating something, but like everything else, food couldn’t strike any interest in him. As much as Aoba wanted to just keep sitting by the window, he also hated it. The long days of waiting while Noiz was at work grated against him, and he didn’t know how much longer he could keep doing this.

Back when Aoba had first arrived in Munich, he had been swept away in a tempest of plans Noiz had for their new life. The first was deciding where they should live, and Noiz had immediately showcased a dozen different mansions outside the city. But Aoba insisted that they were far too big and unnecessary. At first Noiz agreed, but as they got further and further down the list, he got understandably irritated.

“Why don’t you like big houses?” Noiz finally asked.

“It’s way too much space,” Aoba replied. “I don’t want to have to clean all of that.”

Noiz had raised an eyebrow. “Why would you have to clean it? We’re hiring maids for that.”

“Maids?” Aoba gaped. “Who the hell has maids in this day and age?”

“It’s not as uncommon as it sounds.”

“But, if you hire someone to do all the housework, what am I going to do until I find a job?”

“Whatever you want. You don’t even need to get a job. I’ll be making enough to support both of us.”

Aoba had nearly exploded after hearing those words. Who did this little blond punk think he was? He wasn’t just going to sit back and be some goddamned housewife! Aoba told him as such and Noiz sullenly waited for him to stop ranting. After some brooding and a more level discussion, they had agreed to a compromise of a penthouse with a bi-weekly housekeeper. Amelia had come yesterday and Aoba was so listless she was actually able to do her job for once. He must have looked pretty bad, because she took the time to make him lunch and served it with a bright smile. Aoba now regretted the passive-aggressive battle of wills he’d forced on her and vowed to be less of an asshole in the future.

The real problem was right before his eyes: he was in the penthouse way too much. Of course he had intended to find a job right away, but that proved to be difficult considering he didn’t speak German. He knew more words and phrases than when he’d arrived, but the new language was too much for his stressed mind to comprehend. This resulted in another side to the problem. Aoba knew he needed to socialize, but the language barrier was causing him to withdraw inside himself. He hadn’t left the penthouse very much in the past month, and his new home was beginning to become both his haven and prison.

Even as Aoba silently sat by the window, his mind was screaming. He didn’t want to do this anyone. He hated just sitting around, waiting. It reminded him of waiting for Granny to come home when he was a kid and feeling so lonely he would cry. But at least he had Koujaku back then. Now everyone he knew was thousands of miles away.

This new train of thought darkened his mood considerably. Aoba realized moving to a new continent would be a huge change and he would get homesick, but he never imagined it would hurt this much. The full gravity of the move was starting to dawn on him, and he felt crushed by its weight.

Aoba’s eyes began to blink back moisture and he rested his forehead on his knees. He missed Japan so much. He missed Granny and working his part time job at Heibon. He missed the neon lights and flashy signs that lit up the island city. He missed Koujaku and Mizuki. He missed the smell of Granny’s cooking. The loneliness made him feel like his spirit was slowly starving, just a shell of a person carved hollow.

“Aoba?”

Aoba looked up as a familiar, deep voice suddenly spoke. Ren had been sleeping on a pillow at the other end of the window seat, but his dark eyes were now studying Aoba intently.

“Are you all right?” the little cyborg dog said, getting up and padding across the cushion. “Is something bothering you?”

Aoba sniffed and extended his legs out, reaching over to pick up Ren and holding him close to his chest.

“I miss home, Ren,” Aoba murmured, stroking the dog’s soft head.

“I know. It’s only natural to miss Midorijima. But it will fade with time.”

Aoba nodded, feeling a little calmer now that he was holding and petting his Allmate. Ren could always make him feel better.

Aoba remembered how panicked he had been when Ren started acting funny in Platinum Jail. Ren was an irreplaceable friend that had always been with him. And in the long hours they spent together in the penthouse, Aoba felt even more grateful for Ren, and more afraid of losing him. What would he do if he had to be here all alone? The thought was almost unbearable, and Aoba lifted Ren up and touched their foreheads together. It was a ritual of comfort they had developed together, but today, Aoba felt tears stinging at his eyes again as Ren nuzzled him back.

“Ren,” Aoba breathed. “What would I do if you weren’t here?”

“Aoba…” Ren said in shock, shifting in Aoba’s hug. He gave Aoba’s face a few careful licks, wagging his tail in an effort to cheer him.

“I’m sorry,” Aoba replied. “I’m letting some ridiculous ideas get the better of me.”

“It’s fine, Aoba. Perhaps you should take a walk. A bit of fresh air might clear your head.”

Despite the ocean of apathy inside him, a walk actually didn’t sound that bad. The weather wasn’t too cold and he could put up with a bit of drizzling. “All right,” Aoba said, swinging his legs around and standing up. He carried Ren back to the bedroom he shared with Noiz and set him on the bed. Aoba began to rifle through his side of the enormous walk-in closet, studying the clothes for a moment before finally picking some out.

Aoba’s wardrobe had also greatly changed thanks to the new environment. Unlike the trendy bright colors and over-the-top styles the islanders favored, Germans wore plainer, darker clothes that seemed austere to Aoba. At first he had resisted the change, but soon figured out that his clothes made him horribly conspicuous, even more so with his long hair and the fact that he couldn’t speak German. Aoba became uncomfortable with the looks he attracted and finally made an effort to blend in. Noiz had to help a great deal, and his knowledge of designer clothes had baffled Aoba. His partner always seemed to surprise him in the oddest of ways.

 _Well, he always was weird_ , Aoba thought as he replaced his lounging clothes with a black crewneck sweater and dark jeans. Still, he had heeded the strange advice, though as time passed he found he missed the bold attire of the island too. People here only wore accents of color amid neutrals, but Aoba found he couldn’t really do that either. His cerulean hair was accent enough for anything he wore. These days his wardrobe had consisted mostly of dark blues and grays, and Noiz had picked out almost all of it. But as Aoba’s eyes scanned the closet one last time, he noticed something on a high shelf and curiously grabbed it. It was a thickly knit, rust-orange scarf and still had the tags on. He faintly remembered buying it with Noiz, who said the color complimented his eyes and hair. Aoba looked to the mirror on the wall and briefly studied his reflection. He had never really liked orange, but it did seem to make his brown eyes and blue hair pop. It wasn’t bad, just different.

“Come on, Ren,” Aoba said, wrapping the scarf around his neck and heading out of the bedroom. Aoba grabbed a gray pea coat and a pair of boots from the hallway closet and headed for the front door with Ren pattering behind. After doing his laces, he grabbed his keys and wallet and the two of them left the building. With all the rain they had gotten last night, Ren was going to smell like wet dog by the time they got back, but it couldn’t really be helped. Leaving Ren behind was no longer an option for Aoba unless Noiz was with him. Aoba’s lack of German left him in need of a translator, so Noiz had installed a special program on Ren that would make for easy communication. Aoba had used it a few times, but still couldn’t shed that dreadful awkwardness that came with being a foreigner.

Luckily, the neighborhood streets seemed to be mostly deserted today, and Aoba was relieved. Despite his homesickness, he really liked the look of Munich. It was grand rather than flashy, with old architecture that towered even among the skyscrapers. Aoba had seen a few landmarks with Noiz, and he was always amazed by them. Neuschwanstein Castle had probably been his favorite tour, and the pictures on his coil hadn’t really done it justice. The ornate buildings were darkened by the clouds today, but Aoba thought it gave them a stronger presence.

“Do you want me to carry you, Ren?” Aoba asked as they stopped at a street corner.

“It is not necessary,” Ren replied.

Aoba nodded but kept his pace slow as they crossed the street, heading for a nearby park with a lot of big trees. The leaves were starting to change color, and the spots of yellow and orange helped to brighten the cloudy day in place of the sun. The trees here were big and numerous, and Aoba liked them as well. The island had few parks and even fewer trees. But being around the towering giants made Aoba somehow feel less alone. There were a few kids over at the playground with their mothers, and Aoba noticed the curious looks he garnered as he went over to a damp bench and sat down.

Ren jumped up next to him and gave his hand a lick. “Are you feeling any better, Aoba?”

Aoba nodded and for the first time that day, allowed himself to smile a little. It was actually really nice to be out in the fresh, chilled air while huddling into the warmth of his coat and a small cloud trailed out of his mouth as he breathed a deep sigh. Noiz had said Germany would get cold this time of year, especially with winter coming. Aoba tried to imagine snow covering the ground in white, but it was difficult for him because he’d never seen it in person.

Aoba stayed in the park for another half hour, but as the afternoon began to approach, a few more people began to populate the area. He grew a little anxious and was contemplating leaving when a woman and a little girl walked past him.

 _“Mama,”_ the girl whispered. _“Sie hat ziemlich Haar.”_

 _“Nicht blicken, Liebe,”_ the woman replied quietly, hurrying the girl along.

Aoba furrowed his eyebrows and looked to Ren. “What did they say?”

“An accurate translation would be ‘she has pretty hair,’ and then ‘don’t stare, dear.’”

That sealed the deal in Aoba’s mind and he immediately got up, brushing at his damp coat with a sigh.

 _Maybe I should finally go through with that haircut,_ Aoba thought, fingering a strand of his long hair. It no longer had the unbearable sensitivity, but Aoba had remained hesitant about having someone else cut it.

Aoba glanced up the sidewalk, wondering briefly if he should go home or stay out a bit longer. But just as he was about to head back in the direction of the apartments, he felt someone bump into him from behind.

 _“Entschuldigung,”_ Aoba said automatically. There was at least one word he could always remember. He turned and found himself looking up at a very tall man with light blond hair and blue eyes. He somehow looked familiar to Aoba even though he knew they had never met before.

 _“Es tut mir sehr leid,”_ the stranger replied as Aoba tried to curb his urge to bow. He quickly looked to the ground for Ren so he could translate, and the Allmate scampered over.

“He says he’s sorry for bumping into you,” Ren said.

But before Aoba could think of a reply, the stranger smiled and spoke again.

“You aren’t Japanese by any chance, are you?” he said in near perfect Japanese. Hearing his native language spoken by someone other than Ren or Noiz was strangely profound to Aoba, and he was dumbfounded.

“May I ask your name?” the man said, holding out his hand for Aoba to shake.

“Uh, yes. Sorry,” Aoba replied, taking it. “I just didn’t expect you to speak Japanese so well. My name is Aoba Seragaki.”

The man smiled. “I thought as much. My name is Martin Jager, and I’ve heard a lot about you from my nephew, Noiz.”

Aoba’s eyes went wide. “Noiz is your nephew?”

“Yes. I am an advisor to his father and brother over at the company. But we have dealings with other enterprises in Japan, so my work is mostly international. I was very intrigued when Noiz mentioned his new partner was Japanese.”

Aoba rubbed his lips together nervously. Although Noiz has said that same-sex couples were more accepted in Europe, Aoba still had a hard time talking about the subject casually.

“Yeah,” Aoba replied noncommittally.

Martin gave him a warm smile and briefly glanced at his phone. Aoba was about to excuse himself and be on his way, but Martin extended his hand again.

“Have you had lunch by any chance? Would you care to join me before I return to the office?”

“Oh no,” Aoba said. “I don’t want to put you out.”

“You’re not. Do you have another obligation?”

“No,” Aoba replied reluctantly.

“Then please join me. I will not take no for an answer.”

Aoba sighed inwardly, knowing that if this guy was really related to Noiz, he couldn’t be persuaded otherwise. So Aoba finally agreed.

“Wonderful,” Martin replied. “I know a nice café nearby. I’ll lead the way.”

Aoba picked up Ren and followed Martin across the park, and while he was admittedly hungry, the thought of food also made him a little nauseous. Along with the homesickness, Aoba had also been battling his stomach’s reaction to the move. About a month ago, Noiz had come home to find Aoba sick with fever, chills, and nausea. The doctor had explained it was his body getting accustomed to bacteria in the new environment, and it would get better with time. But after seeing Aoba miserably ill for four days, Noiz had ordered a shipment of Japanese rice, tea, and other necessities and had it delivered practically overnight. That was the only time Aoba hadn’t called his actions excessive or unnecessary, but only expressed quiet gratitude. His sickness had improved over the past couple of weeks, but he was still wary of eating at restaurants.

Despite this, Aoba kept up with Martin. Talking with him even for a few minutes had awakened Aoba’s spirits, and what he craved more than food was someone who would simply listen. And even through his melancholy and apprehension, Aoba found himself feeling a bit more hopeful.


	2. Chapter 2

The short walk brought Martin and Aoba to small café tucked away on a side street. Even though it was still around lunch, the shop wasn’t very crowded and they sat down at a table next to the foggy window. Aoba put Ren in his lap so that he could translate the menu, but when the waitress came over, Martin spoke to him.

“Let me order for you.”

Aoba blanched at the thought, but automatically nodded out of ingrained politeness. Martin addressed the waitress in German, and Aoba could’ve sworn he called her “Lisbeth.” She soon returned with two hot cups of coffee, and Aoba was surprised by the flavor.

“This reminds me of the coffee I used to have back home,” he said.

“It should. It’s imported from Japan,” Martin replied with a smile.

“Really?”

“I had a feeling you might be missing your standard fare. I’m a regular at this café and the owner caters to my tastes. The beef stew I ordered for us also has similar flavors to some I had back in Kyoto.”

Aoba’s anxiety was greatly alleviated by this and he offered Martin a smile back. “I am missing the food.”

Martin nodded. “You should travel to Frankfurt. They’re the international center of Germany and they have wonderful authentic Japanese cuisine.”

“Noiz mentioned that he wanted to take me there sometime.”

“Excellent,” Martin said, stirring his coffee. “So, how is he these days? Even though I work for the same company I don’t see him very much. In fact, up until he joined as secretary I hadn’t seen him since he was very little.”

“He’s doing good,” Aoba replied. “A lot better than when I first met him. He’s really changed.”

Martin nodded in understanding. “Yes, in fact the entire family is downright shocked by it. We didn’t know where he was for such a long time, and then he shows up out of the blue with such a different demeanor. And I can’t help but think that you had a lot of influence in that.”

Aoba’s cheeks reddened a bit. He didn’t dare reveal that it was his Scrap power that had awakened Noiz’s ability to feel pain, and tried to brush it off.

“I can’t really take credit for that. Noiz was the one who put all that effort into himself.”

“Ah, but sometimes it takes an external force to incite the desire to change,” Martin smiled. “Noiz wanted to change because you inspired him to do so, and for that I am grateful. Tell me, how much do you know about his past?”

“He told me everything,” Aoba replied, which wasn’t exactly a lie.

Martin’s expression turned solemn. “Yes, back when he was a child, things were difficult for all of us. His parents overreacted by isolating him, but I believe that their original intentions were sincere. But as things progressed, they became more and more confused and cold towards him. I was well aware of what was happening, but I had just lost my partner in an accident and wasn’t in great shape myself. And by the time I recovered from it, Noiz had already run away. I deeply regret not interceding for him when I had the chance.”

Aoba was moved by Martin’s words and the sorrow in his eyes, and offered the man a small smile. “Noiz told me that he’s forgiven everyone for what happened. And I know for a fact that he never says things he doesn’t mean.”

Martin chuckled. “Yes, it’s a trait that runs deep in the family.”

The waitress returned to their table with two bowls of stew and Aoba tasted it. It was hearty and satisfying, still not as good as Granny’s, but enjoyable all the same.

“This is really good,” Aoba said.

“I’m glad you like it,” Martin replied. “I never thought the day would come when I would miss Japanese food so much. I had a hard time adjusting when I first got there.”

“How…how did you get over it?” Aoba asked.

Martin smiled sympathetically. “Time. The longer I spent in Japan, the more I came to love it. Not everyone can cope with living in a foreign country, but I’m glad I didn’t throw in the towel when things became difficult. If you don’t mind me asking, how are you doing with the move?”

Aoba stared down at his food. “It’s a lot harder than I thought it would be. Everything is so different here, and it’s very lonely being thousands of miles away from my home. But the worst thing is that I don’t really know what I can do about it. I guess I just need to change my attitude or something.”

“Adjusting to a new country is easier said than done, Aoba. But sometimes the hardest thing for people to accept is the fact that they can’t change anything about their situation, and that’s okay. You can’t make spring come early, or try to change the direction of the wind. Sometimes time is the only solution, and that requires patience.”

Aoba sighed. He knew that Martin was right, but the realization made him feel a little hopeless.

“Remember Aoba,” Martin said. “Man learns the most during times of animosity. Learn to accept your current situation for what it is, but never stop believing that it will get better.”

As the two of them finished their meal, Martin reached out and handed Aoba his business card.

“You know, I have some important documents in Japanese and a native speaker would be very helpful as I translate them. Won’t you come by the office sometime and lend me a hand?”

“Uh, thank you,” Aoba said. “But couldn’t you just have an Allmate do that? It would probably be a lot faster.”

“Yes, but the fastest way isn’t necessarily always the best one,” Martin smiled.

Aoba returned the smile and nodded. “I’ll think about it.”

“Wonderful. It was a pleasure to finally meet you, and don’t hesitate to call me if you or Noiz ever need anything.”

Martin headed back to the office and Aoba began to walk to the apartment, still pondering their conversation. He thought about his initial decision to come here and be with Noiz, and how it was similar to Noiz changing himself. They had both destroyed their past lives with this move, and though Aoba now knew that destruction could be a positive thing, he still wondered if what he had done was right.

Aoba was broken out of his thoughts as Ren suddenly barked and ran back in the direction they’d came. He stopped next to a light post and Aoba followed after him.

“Ren? What’s wrong?”

Ren turned back towards Aoba and the sight of something in the dog’s mouth made his own drop. It was a neon green rabbit cube that gave a small squeak as Aoba took it from Ren. Aoba’s lips tightened. It was one of Noiz’s Allmates. Had it been following them this whole time?

“I take it back!” Aoba snapped, shoving the cube into his pocket and stomping down the street. “He never changes!”

***

“Noiz!” Aoba yelled as he came in the front door. For some reason, Noiz’s car was parked out front when he returned, and Aoba was ready to let him have it.

“Welcome back,” came a flat voice from the kitchen. Aoba followed it and found Noiz standing in front of the stove making tea. “Where’ve you been?”

Rather than answer, Aoba took the rabbit cube out of his pocket and held it in front of Noiz’s face. “Why the hell was this following me? Are you spying on me again?”

“No,” Noiz replied, taking the cube. “I came home early and you weren’t here, so I sent one out to find you.”

“You could have just called my coil,” Aoba growled. “And why are you home so early?”

“No reason. The office just isn’t very busy today.”

Noiz put the kettle on the stove before taking Aoba’s shoulder and kissing his cheek. Aoba was still pissed, but felt his anger fading as Noiz wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in Aoba’s long hair. Ever since he had gained sensation, Noiz had constantly wanted to touch and kiss Aoba. And even though it caused him endless embarrassment in public, Aoba secretly thought that it was kind of cute. He hugged Noiz back and was comforted by his familiar warmth and smell.

_“Ich vermisse dich,”_ Noiz murmured. “So, where were you?”

“I went to the park with Ren,” Aoba replied, releasing his arms. “And I ran into your uncle, Martin. We had lunch together.”

Noiz lifted his eyebrows in surprise. “Oh. Did you have a good time?”

Aoba nodded. “Yeah, I did. It was nice to talk to someone in Japanese for once. And he knows what it’s like to live in a foreign country too, so he gave me some advice.”

At this, Noiz’s pale green eyes grew serious. “Aoba, I need to ask you something and I want you to answer honestly.”

“Okay, what is it?”

“Do you want to go visit Tae-san?”

Aoba’s brow creased and he lowered his eyes. “No, it’s still too soon. If I go back now, Granny will just worry about me.”

“She’s already worried about you, and so am I. I told you that you could fly back whenever you wanted.”

“It’s too much trouble.”

“It is not,” Noiz retorted, irritation creeping into his voice. “I told you money wasn’t an object, but your wellbeing is.”

Noiz expected Aoba to argue back like he usually did, and he became more concerned when he didn’t. Instead, Aoba remained silent, leaving the kitchen and going to sit on one of the couches in the living room. Noiz abandoned his tea leaves and sat down beside him, taking his hand and squeezing it.

“Aoba, I don’t like seeing you like this. I want you to be happy and I’m willing to do anything to make it happen.”

“Thanks, but you can’t really understand how I feel,” Aoba replied quietly.

“Loneliness is something I understand very well.”

Aoba’s eyes widened and he felt a wave of sickening guilt. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s all right, Aoba. I don’t care. You tore down the walls that isolated me from the world, and I just don’t want to see you building your own.”

Noiz gently cupped Aoba’s cheek and turned his face. “I love you too much to let that happen.”

Aoba’s heart ached at the raw emotion in Noiz’s eyes. For a moment, he saw Noiz’s face the first time they met, and how cold it had been. A small smile pulled at Aoba’s lips and he placed his hand on top of Noiz’s.

“Noiz,” Aoba said. “Being with you does make me happy. So happy. And even though things are hard right now, I don’t want to give up because I love you just as much.”

Noiz’s eyes softened and he leaned in, kissing Aoba deeply. Aoba sighed, wrapping his arms around Noiz’s neck and burying his fingers in his light blond hair. But they were quickly interrupted by the shrill sound of the kettle whistling. Aoba pulled back and got up to go take it off the stove, thinking some tea might be nice. But just as he was about to grab the kettle, he felt two hands seize his hips and pull him back. Noiz pressed against him and Aoba’s eyes widened as he felt a half-hard dick rub in the cleft of his ass. Noiz reached around him to switch off the stove, then shifted Aoba against the opposite counter.

“Noiz!” Aoba hissed as he was trapped in his partner’s arms.

“You can’t say something like that to me then just walk away,” Noiz replied, brushing aside Aoba’s hair to lick his neck.

Aoba gasped, his mouth unable to form words as Noiz turned him around and kissed him. The sensation was too inviting to resist and Aoba moaned as he slipped his arms around Noiz’s neck. Noiz was so much taller that Aoba that he sometimes had to rise onto his tip-toes, and he yelped in surprise as Noiz suddenly lifted him up to the counter. Aoba broke their kiss and grabbed Noiz’s hands before they could undo his belt.

“Wait—wait! You want to fuck in here?”

“I thought that was pretty obvious, Aoba,” Noiz replied, lunging for his belt again.

“I don’t want to do it in here! The bedroom is fine! We’re not in some goddamned porno!”

“Don’t worry,” Noiz said, kissing the back of Aoba’s hand. “I’ll fuck you on the bed later.”

_“That is not my fucking point!”_ Aoba yelled as Noiz finally unbuckled his belt and pulled off his pants. His briefs weren’t far behind and Aoba shivered as he felt the cold granite counter against his ass. Noiz smoothed his hand along one of Aoba’s thighs before propping it up on his shoulder and spreading his legs apart. Aoba was mortified by this position, but his cries fell on deaf ears. Aoba’s eyes went wide as Noiz grabbed a nearby bottle of olive oil and poured some on his fingers. He moaned in surprise as Noiz took hold of his limp cock and wrapped his mouth around it.

“N—Noiz, st—” Aoba gasped.

As Noiz sucked him harder and harder, Aoba tangled his fingers in Noiz’s hair again, trying to fight the waves crashing onto him. One thing about Noiz that hadn’t changed was the intensity he embraced Aoba with whenever they had sex. But the way Noiz did it told Aoba that it was purely for his pleasure. Noiz clearly cared more for Aoba’s pleasure but that his own, and it struck Aoba as profoundly sincere. And even though Aoba had been the one to take the initiative their first time in the hospital, Noiz had been at the reigns every time after.

_Does that make me some weird kind of sub?_ Aoba thought distantly.

Noiz slipped a finger inside him and Aoba moaned, a blurry haze creeping over his senses as he got further and further towards an orgasm. But his anxiety spiked with his arousal and Aoba tried to suppress his moans. Noiz never knew how to back off and take his time, and Aoba was always embarrassed at how quickly he came.

_This is all his fault,_ Aoba thought begrudgingly. _Noiz doesn’t have an ounce of shame and now he’s forcing it on me. I should deck him in the face later since he’ll be able to feel it._

But Aoba jolted as Noiz added another finger and began to pump them in and out.

“Noiz!” Aoba gasped. “Not so rough.”

“Why? I know you like it,” Noiz replied, wincing slightly as Aoba banged his heel into his shoulder.

“Don’t give me that you brat!” Aoba snapped. “I’m tired of all this embarrassing shit!”

Noiz rested his chin on Aoba’s heaving belly and his lips curled into a gleeful smile that had Aoba extremely suspicious.   
“What are you smiling about?” he said.

“Nothing,” Noiz replied. “I just think it’s funny.”

“What is?”

“You’re always so quick to yell at me, but then you get all shy when we fuck. It’s adorable, _liebling,_ ” Noiz grinned.

Aoba’s face turned beet red and he stared at Noiz in angry shock. But he yelped when Noiz suddenly thrust his fingers deeper. He clamped a hand over his mouth, but could not completely muffle his voice. He would have continued to chastise Noiz for his brutish ways, but the pace of Noiz’s fingers increased and Aoba’s mind was soon enraptured in sensation. He began to quiver as he got closer to release, and couldn’t stop himself from moaning as Noiz resumed blowing him. Aoba hunched forward and gripped Noiz’s hair as he came with a wail. He squinted his eyes shut, and kept them closed as he took in deep breaths.

But the second his mind cleared, Aoba found himself being pulled off the counter and bent over the granite island in the center of the kitchen. It was a little lower than the others and was strangely the perfect height to accommodate them. Aoba shuddered as Noiz pulled his hips back, forcing him to lean down and support himself against the granite. Noiz spread his legs wider and palmed his ass before spreading it open and bumping the head of his cock against it. Aoba shut his eyes as embarrassment seeped through him, and his expression contorted as he felt Noiz push inside him.

The olive oil made its passage easier, but the soreness lingering from last night was awakening, and Aoba wailed as Noiz went deeper. The breath was forced from him and he couldn’t form words, and all he managed was a small sob.

“Aoba,” Noiz said, wrapping his arms around Aoba’s chest. “Aoba, it’s okay.”

Noiz gently stroked his hair and Aoba’s breath began to even out. Noiz started to move slowly and smoothly, finding Aoba’s center of pleasure quickly and rubbing against it. Aoba’s strangled gasps soon became sighs of pleasure as Noiz sweetly fucked him against the counter. Aoba shook some of his hair out of his face and looked over his shoulder, meeting Noiz’s eyes. He wanted to kiss him, but he just couldn’t reach.

But Noiz saw the plea in his eyes and leaned down, cupping Aoba’s jaw and tilting it back till their lips joined. Noiz drank in Aoba’s cries as he began to thrust harder and it wasn’t long before both of them were at the precipice yet again. Aoba jerked his head out of Noiz’s grip as he came, letting out a high moan. Noiz’s breathy sigh tickled his ear, and Aoba trembled as fatigue melted his body. Noiz withdrew and helped Aoba turn around and face him. They softly kissed for a few minutes before Noiz took his hand and began to lead them over to the bedroom.

“Let’s take a bath,” Noiz said. “We’re leaving in a few hours.”

“What are you talking about?” Aoba replied.

“I lied. I’m not here because the office was slow. I planned a trip for us and our train leaves at five.”

“Where are we going?”

“Frankfurt. I told you we were going to go, so I’m taking a four day weekend.”

Aoba tilted his head curiously. “Why did you lie about it? You never lie to anyone.”

“I don’t know. Now that I know how words can inflict pain, I don’t want to hurt you. And you seem to react better when I don’t tell you the whole truth.”

Aoba gapped in anger. “I want you to be honest with me you brat!”

“You cry when I’m honest with you.”

“I do not!”

Aoba and Noiz continued their argument for more than a few minutes, but it still did not put a damper on the rest of the day as they headed out on their trip. And despite his homesickness, Aoba’s heart was filled with gratitude for Noiz, Ren, and all the others who had shown him kindness.

For the time being, he was content.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos! Subscribe for future DMMD updates because the next one will be Koujaku :)  
> TBF101


End file.
